Dr Bernard McAllister
Dr Bernard McAllister was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 1825 (14th December 1993) to Episode 1948 (16th February 1995). He was a doctor who moved his family up from Surrey to Beckindale, to live a quieter life. Poor Bernard chose the wrong village, as during his year and a bit in the village he had to tend to plane crash victims, bandaged up victims of a siege, and saw his son framed for murder. In February 1995 Bernard decided to return to London. Bernard was played by Brendan Price. Biography Backstory Dr Bernard McAllister was born on the 31 December 1957. He married young and trained as a doctor. He married Angharad McAllister and they had a son Luke McAllister in 1974 and Jessica McAllister in 1978. Bernard ran a surgery in London. 1993-1995 Dr Bernard McAllister moved to Beckindale in December 1993 with Angharad and their children Luke and Jessica. They lived in a cottage in the village and Dr Bernard set up his surgery locally. They hoped for a nice quiet life away from the hustle and bustle of London. But, just weeks after their arrival, a plane crashed on the village. being a doctor, Bernard helped lots of villagers tend their wounds while the emergency services arrived. It took a while for them to get there as Skipdale Bridge had collapsed due to plane wreckage hitting it. Jack and Frank filled in the gap with water pipes to let the emergency services through. They took over and Bernard went home and got some sleep. The McAllister's seemed to settle well in Beckindale. The village was renamed Emmerdale in May 1994 to try and rid the village of its association with the tragic plane crash, and to reduce sightseers and looters. In August 1994, Luke McAllister was accused of killing Ben Dingle after a fight. Bernard was also having to try and rebuff the advances of Kathy Tate. The Dingles launched a hate campaign against the McAllister's as they thought Dr Bernard had lied about Ben's underlying heart condition to get Luke off a manslaughter charge. In February 1995, Bernard had enough and decided that he should return to London for good. The grass was not always greener as Bernard found out. He had nothing but trouble since arriving in the village. So in February 1995 Bernard, Angharad and Jessica returned to London for good. Luke remained in the village. However as Luke stayed in the village, he was terrorised by the troublesome Dingles. However Tina Dingle "sided" with Luke and made him think they were getting married. Tina said she was pregnant. Tina was lying about her baby and jilted Luke, still blaming him for Ben's death. In July 1995, Luke decided to leave Emmerdale for good to join his parents Bernard and Angharad in London. His friends tried to talk him out of it but Luke wanted to move on. He planned a revenge ploy on Tina. In August 1995 Luke died in a car crash while trying to get revenge on Tina. Dr Bernard arranged for Luke's body to be buried in London so that he did not have to return to Emmerdale for the funeral. In mid August 1995, Jessica made one final visit to the village for the inquest into Luke's death. Memorable info Born: 31st December 1957 Full Name: Bernard McAllister Family Spouse Angharad McAllister (c1974-present) Children Luke McAllister (1974), Jessica McAllister (1978) See also *Dr Bernard McAllister - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 1995. Category:Emmerdale doctors. Category:McAllister family. Category:1957 births.